Kamen Rider Club Z and Thunderbolts “What-If” Story: Cinder’s Revenge
This is a What-If Story involving the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts. Plot Courtney is traumatized by her recent events with Cinder Fall and she can’t stop thinking about her. In addition to this the future rider, kamen Rider quiz, returns but a new another rider has returned as well. Another quiz, and he is teamed up with Cinder Fall to go after Courtney and Van. Can the thunderbolts and kamen Rider club Z prevail? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Varian (Kaijin Rider Another Blade) Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Cinder Fall Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Rider Hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Tamotsu Douan (Kaijin Rider Another Quiz) Trivia * Courtney will explain about the Maidens and the relics in this. Scenes Courtney’s Nightmare And Van’s research *(Courtney is asleep in her bedroom at night) *Courtney: *grunts as she tosses and turns in her bed* No... No....! *(In her dream, she is all alone until a Grimm Hand grabs her by the neck) *Cinder: It's nothing personal, dear. *approaches her* You're just not worthy of such power. *faces Courtney* But I am... *(Courtney is pushed to the ground as she tries to get free) *Cinder: So I will take... what is mine... *Courtney: *struggles to get free from her Grimm Hand* Let go of me! Let go! *(Courtney wakes up all of a sudden) *Courtney: *gasps after waking up and pants fearfully* Man, what a nightmare.... *rubs her eyes* *(Meanwhile, Van is furiously typing on the computer) *Van: What did he mean...what did Quiz mean...“how many hearts can a body hold?” *Courtney: *goes into the room Van’s in and rubs her eyes* ...? *Van: And how did he get from his timeline to ours? And what did he mean by I’m one of two keys to helping wake the sleeping heart? *(Van then gets startled by Courtney) *Van: Ah! I’m so sorry, Courtney....I wasn’t keeping you awake, was I...? *Courtney: No. I just woke up from a nightmare. *yawns* *Van: oh...(goes over and pets her) hey, wanna sleep with me tonight? *Courtney: *nods yes, happily* Uh-huh. I would like that very much. * (Courtney happily jumps in Van’s bed) * Tired Courtney * (Courtney is heading over to the School Of Friendship, feeling tired and all) * Courtney: *yawns as she enters the school* * (Van and the Young Six were walking to their next classes until they noticed how tired Courtney looks) * Smolder: Hey, what’s eating Princess Courtney? * Ocellus: She looks kinda tired. Maybe, she’s not getting enough sleep? * Yona: Yona worried about puppy teacher. * Courtney: *falls asleep in the hallway due to being tired* * Van: idk...(yawns) whatever it is I’ll help her...but I’m just as tired to....been doing research all night. * Courtney: *sleeps in the hallway* * Smolder: We should ask her right after classes. The Truth about the Maidens and the Relics * (Courtney, Van, and the Young Six are in the front room of the Ride Tower after classes) * Smolder: So, Princess Courtney. We wanna know why you’re not getting enough sleep. * Courtney: I’ve been having some nightmares about a common enemy lately... * Ocellus: Don’t tell me it was Oma ZI-O. * Courtney: *nods no* It was about the current Fall Maiden; Cinder Fall.... * Smolder: Cinder Fall? Who is she? * Silverstream: And what’s a “Fall Maiden”? * Van: hmmmm this sounds familiar....like a show from my world (Gasps) RWBY! * Sandbar: RWBY? * Smolder: What kind of show is it? * Van: it’s an online series about a girl named ruby rose who attends this school with her friends to try and become huntresses. I haven’t followed it in a while but it’s a smash hit in my world * Courtney: That’s right. And you must know about the Maidens and the relics. * Smolder: Relics? * Van: um...no I don’t sorry...I haven’t watched far enough to know * Courtney: I’ll tell you. The four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics. * Smolder: Really? * Gallus: Wait, what?! * Courtney: The Relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice and Spring for Knowledge. Another Rider Quiz * (Courtney is pacing around in the courtyard of the School Of Friendship at nighttime) * Courtney: What’ll I do? Why won’t these nightmares end? * ????: oh but they won’t end. * Courtney: *turns around and gets into a fighting stance* Who goes there?! * (out of the darkness steps another quiz) * Courtney: *growls angrily at Another Quiz* Who are you?! What do you mean by that my nightmares “won’t end”?! * Another Quiz: do you not remember me from the mark of mastery exam your friends went on? I’m another quiz. Now, let me ask you something. Who’s to say these Nightmares aren’t “premonitions” of events to come? * Courtney: *thinks to herself* ”Who’s to say these nightmares aren’t “premonitions“ of events to come?” Hmmm... It must be a riddle of some kind.... But, what? * Another Quiz: Ding! Times up sweetheart. Let me tell you the answer. Those dreams AREN'T dreams. But instead visions of the future. Ones that are going to come true soon. * Courtney: *to herself* Visions of the future? No wonder I can’t stop thinking about them! I have to tell my friends about this. *to Another Quiz* It was nice chatting with you, Another Quiz. But, I must be heading home. Goodnight. *walks off* * Another Quiz: (electrocutes Courtney) you won't be telling anyone dear. Have you forgotten that I am your enemy? Have you forgotten about the powers of the another riders? Well let me remind you * (he gets ready for another attack but is blasted away by Van with his keyblade) * Van: hands off my friend, you twisted piece of greymatter! * Courtney: *weakly* Van...! *tries to get up but falls in pain after being electrocuted by Another Quiz* I can't move.... * Smolder: *heads over to Courtney* Princess Courtney, are you okay? * Courtney: I’m okay, Smolder. But, I can’t move... Another Quiz electrocuted me.... * Smolder: *picks her up* Don’t worry, I’ll get you to safety. The Castle of the Two Sisters/The Library * (Courtney, Van, and the Young Six run through the Everfree Forest until they see a familiar castle) * Courtney: The Castle of the Two Sisters! * Smolder: We can hide there! Hurry! * Enter Cinder Fall * (Courtney, Van, and the Young Six see someone step out of the forest, revealed to be Cinder Fall sporting some new clothes: a cape which conceals her Grimm-ified left arm as well as an eyepatch that covers the left half of her scarred face) * Courtney: Oh no.....! Cinder?! * Cinder: *to Courtney* Hello, my dear. * Smolder: That's Cinder? * Van: So your Cinder huh? (Takes out his ridewatch) * Cinder: *summons a sword using her maiden powers* And you're the future demon king? * Smolder: *stands in front of Van* He's not the demon king! His name is Van! * Van: yeah and how did you know about that anyway? Wait on second thought don’t answer that Because I already know! Oma ZI-O told you didn’t he. I figured as much since he seems to be out sourcing his jobs to other villains recently * Cinder: *smirks evilly* Just what I expect from the future demon king himself... * Smolder: *growls angrily at Cinder* * Courtney: *puts a paw on Smolder's shoulder* Easy, Smolder. * Smolder: But, she doesn’t have the right to say things about Van like that! * Cinder: The reason why I'm hunting down the princess is because some friends of hers have something that my master wants. * Smolder: "Master?" * Courtney: *glares angrily at Cinder* Salem.... * Silverstream: Who? * Van; I don’t care who your master is, you hurt my friends, you hunt us down, but the worst mistake you made....you...made...me...MAD! (Takes out his ridewatch and presses the button on it and puts it in the driver and hits the button on top) (he runs forward) HENSHIN! (He spins the Driver) * Zikyu Driver; Rider Time! Kamen Rider! ZI-O! * (Van pulls out the Zikan Girade and slashes at her) * Cinder: *jumps back and dodges* * Smolder: Van! *rushes in and joins the fight* * Cinder: Stay out of this, little dragon! *fires a fireball at Smolder* * Smolder: *counters the fireball by breathing fire at it* * Van: (changes the Zikan Girade to blaster mode) * Zikan Girade: Zyu! * (Van then fires blasts at Cinder) * Cinder: *deflects it with an obsidian scimitar* * Courtney: Careful, Smolder! Don't underestimate Cinder! * Smolder: *nods* Got it! * Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:What-If Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures